Cinderella
by Mylla Evans
Summary: Continuação de A Bela Adormecida. Por causa de Sirius, Marlene ganhou uma detenção injusta. E só com a ajuda de sua fada madrinha ruiva, ela poderá chegar a tempo de encontrar o príncipe encantado.


**Resumo:** Por causa de uma das brincadeiras de Sirius, Marlene pegou uma detenção. E justamente no dia do baile de formatura. Com a ajuda de uma fada madrinha ruiva, ela agora passará de gata borralheira à verdadeira Cinderella. One-shot. 

**Sobre a fic:** Continuação de A Bela Adormecida. Depois de muitos pedidos, cá está:D

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter ainda pertence à J.K. Rowling. Cinderella também pertence aos irmãos Grimm. E esta coisa é minha. o.o'

**Cinderella**

- Raios não caem duas vezes no mesmo lugar... Humph! Gostaria de saber quantas garrafas de uísque de fogo bebeu o _idiota_ que disse isso - resmungou Marlene McKinnon, afastando os cabelos louros do rosto suado.

Aquele era, pelas suas contas, o quadragésimo sétimo troféu de quadribol que ela polia. Todos de Grifinória. E ainda haviam os de Sonserina, Corvinal, alguns poucos de Lufa-Lufa, entre outros, que ela deveria limpar durante todo aquele dia. _Nada como uma bela detenção_, pensou ela sarcasticamente, _para se encerrar uma vida escolar_... E melhor ainda por algo que você não fez.

Pois era este o caso dela. Fora uma fatalidade. Uma desgraça. Desgraça essa que, aliás, possuía nome e sobrenome: Sirius Black. Mais uma vez, o maldito fora responsável pelo prejuízo da garota.

E desta vez, ele ultrapassara todos os limites da idiotice humana; a fim de encerrar os NIEMs de forma memorável, o rapaz decidiu detonar uma bomba de bosta, logo após concluir seu próprio exame de poções. E como Marlene era um ímã natural para encrencas, não é preciso nem dizer que, mais uma vez, a bomba veio parar em seu caldeirão, fazendo com que a poção que ela preparava explodisse na cara de seu examinador, que ficou com o rosto cheio de tentáculos gosmentos e pegajosos. Naturalmente, Profª McGonagall não hesitou em colocá-la em detenção.

_Justamente no dia do baile de formatura._

Ela nunca terminaria aquele servicinho odioso à tempo de se arrumar. E o horrível cheiro do líquido de polir ficaria impregnado em suas mãos por uns bons dias. Em outras palavras, nada de baile de formatura _mesmo_.

Se ela ao menos tivesse denunciado Sirius... Mas alguma coisa dentro dela, como uma espécie de sexto sentido, simplesmente a impedira de faze-lo... Mas _por quê..._?  
Este pensamento fe-la bufar alto, enquanto esfregava violentamente um trapo imundo na mais nova aquisição de Grifinória - a copa que James conseguira para a casa dos leões há alguns dias.

- Hey, McKinnon! Cuidado com este troféu, sim? Não poderei conseguir mais nenhum - disse uma voz vinda do extremo oposto da sala.

Risadas acompanharam tal fala. Marlene imediatamente se virou.

E ali estava James Potter, sustentando o mesmo bom humor do qual estivera acometido nos últimos dias. E acompanhado por ninguém menos do que Sirius Black - o responsável pela _situação_.

A expressão que este carregava em seu rosto se sobrepujava à qualquer coisa que James pudesse dizer; havia um arzinho arrogante em volta do seu sorriso de dentes perfeitos, e os olhos cinzentos, ligeiramente ocultos pelos cabelos negros, brilhavam com maliciosa satisfação. Era o tipo de expressão que fazia a população feminina de Hogwarts se derreter - era o olhar que dava à Marlene vontade de desferir um chute bem-direcionado nos países baixos dele, de forma a evitar que ele pudesse produzir herdeiros cafajestes.

- Como vai a faxina, McKinnon? - perguntou o moreno, de forma supostamente agradável.

- Espero que da forma que mais lhe agrade, Black - sibilou a garota entre os dentes.

- Na verdade, - disse o garoto pensativamente, cruzando os braços - a parte que me agrada é a de que você terá de subir em um banquinho para limpar os troféus das prateleiras mais altas...

James abafou uma risada. Marlene fuzilou Sirius com o olhar.

- Não haverão banquinhos, Black - disse ela com maus modos.

- Não? - As sobrancelhas de Sirius sumiram por debaixo dos cabelos que lhe chegavam aos olhos. - Por que não?

- Porque eu pretendo usar um feitiço para traze-las às minhas mãos - explicou Marlene, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa. Ela constatou que Sirius parecia um tantinho decepcionado, mas ainda assim sustentava seu olhar de forma corajosa.

- Marlene, você viu a Lily por aí? - perguntou James, tentando quebrar a tensão que emanava da troca de olhares dos dois.

- Graças ao seu querido amiguinho, James, eu não pude ver outra coisa além de troféus encardidos desde que acordei - rosnou a garota, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius por sequer um segundo.

Se o tivesse feito, porém, teria visto o moreno de óculos dar de ombros com um sorriso um tanto suspeito nos lábios, antes de virar-se e ir embora. Os pensamentos dela acompanharam o som dos passos de James até que eles morressem, no fim do corredor. E, quando teve de voltar para a realidade, constatou que Sirius e ela estavam à sós. Não era, definitivamente, um bom sinal.

Marlene colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto Sirius descruzava os braços e saía da porta da sala, adentrando-a definitivamente. Ele passou a examinar os troféus como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e a ignorando completamente. Mas já ia longe o tempo em que ela tentava compreender o que se passava dentro daquela cabeça. E além do mais, se ficasse ali a refletir sobre as excentricidades do maroto, ele conseguiria prejudicá-la mais uma vez.

Suspirando resignadamente, voltou a polir a mais nova copa de Grifinória. Não que fosse uma tarefa realmente difícil; a prata da qual ela era feita ainda brilhava intensamente.

Após concluir o serviço na peça, a garota fez menção de afastar-se para apreciar o resultado do trabalho que havia feito. Porém, ao dar um passo para trás, esbarrou em alguma coisa sólida, que a envolveu pela cintura antes que ela desse um jeito de cair de alguma forma estranhamente ridícula.

Com um grito que ecoou pela sala, ela tentou desvencilhar-se dos braços de Sirius, que deu apenas uma risadinha e disse:  
- Você é realmente desastrada, McKinnon.

E então ela virou-se para ele, e a julgar pelo colorido em suas bochechas, o contato com o rapaz a deixava incomodada de alguma forma.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você gosta de se aproximar dos outros dessa forma, como se fosse um fantasma. À propósito, que fazer o favor de me largar? - resmungou ela, fazendo um esforço vão de afastar-se dele.

- Será que você não pode facilitar as coisas ao menos uma vez na vida, McKinnon? - pediu Sirius.

- Não é como se você facilitasse as coisas para mim - replicou ela.

O rapaz revirou os olhos com impaciência.

- É justamente por isso que eu vim aqui - explicou ele.

- O quê, por acaso você vai se juntar à mim e polir as taças da Sonserina? A consciência pesou? - Ela fez-se de surpresa.

- McKinnon, _cale a boca_.

Ela fez menção de abrir a boca para responder, mas ele a calou com um olhar de secar planta e continuou:

- Eu sei que errei com você, Marlene. E pedir desculpas não é algo que eu costumo fazer. - Foi a vez dela revirar os olhos. - Então, encontrei uma outra forma de me redimir. Aliás, será até mais agradável...

- É mesmo? - Marlene fez-se de interessada. - E como seria?

- Você não me delatou - disse ele, ignorando o sarcasmo dela. - Então, como compensação, você irá ao baile de formatura comigo.

Um silêncio momentâneo pairou entre os dois. Mas não durou muito. Pois logo foi substituído por risadas. As risadas de Marlene. Altas e debochadas, que, auxiliadas pelas paredes, tornavam-se dez vezes piores aos ouvidos de Sirius, que a observava desconsertado.

E ele esperou. Esperou até que as risadas dela cessassem. E quando isto finalmente aconteceu, ele insistiu:  
- E então? O que me diz?

Ela o olhou sorrindo, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- Agora entendi porque nunca foi humilde, Black. Você fica ridículo assim. - Foi a resposta dela. E deu mais uma risadinha.

- Eu não estou entendendo a sua atitude - disse ele.

- Não sei como vai bem nas provas sem estudar, pois seu raciocínio é bem lentinho, - ela suspirou e ensaiou uma expressão muito parecida com a de McGonagall, quando tinha de explicar algo para algum aluno muito obtuso - então vou falar bem devagar, para você entender. _Eu-nunca-iria-a-um-baile-com-você_. Está suficientemente claro, agora?

Mas a reação seguinte dele não foi, de forma alguma, aquela que Marlene esperava. Ele sorriu da maneira mais encantadora que pôde, e vindo de Sirius Black, isto não era pouca coisa. O rapaz estreitou Marlene ainda mais em seus braços, e quase gargalhou quando sentiu o corpo dela tremer junto ao seu.

- Quer dizer - começou ele com uma voz mansa. - Que você está negando o meu pedido de desculpas?

Ele viu a respiração dela suspender-se por um momento, antes de ouvi-la gaguejar em um fio de voz:

- Isso... Isso me-mesmo, Black.

Ele fez menção de aproximar ainda mais o seu rosto do dela, de forma que um pudesse ver apenas o seu próprio reflexo dentro dos olhos do outro. Suas respirações confundiram-se, e ele pôde sentir o coração dela disparar contra seu próprio peito.

Foi uma surpresa para ele, porém, quando sentiu seu próprio coração disparar. Mas, pensou, era quase impossível que isto não acontecesse, pois o aroma doce dos cabelos dela era inebriante, assim como vislumbrar de tão de perto as orbes castanho-claras, quase da cor do mel, e sentir que o corpo dela parecia desfalecer sob seus braços... A distância, embora pequena, passou de repente a ser incômoda, e ele sentiu a necessidade de acabar definitivamente com ela, quando viu os olhos dela fecharem-se de maneira irresistível...

Mas quando estava à meio caminho de fechar seus próprios olhos, foi como se um alarme soasse lá no fundo da pouca consciência que lhe restava. Ele deveria mostrar para ela o quanto precisava dele, antes de... Antes de tudo... E ele deveria sacrificar aquele momento para isso, embora precisasse usar toda a determinação que possuía para faze-lo. Ela estava ali com ele, mas ele não poderia te-la... Não por agora...

Foi então o que ele fez; aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, sussurrando roucamente:

- E isso é porque você _não quer_ ir ao baile comigo, não é, McKinnon?

Ela imediatamente abriu os olhos, que fitaram os dele, arregalados de surpresa, por uma fração de segundo antes dela empurrá-lo com toda força, fazendo com que Sirius esbarrasse em uma pequena prateleira carregada de medalhas. Em seguida, atirou o trapo imundo no rosto dele, enquanto seu próprio rosto corava intensamente.

- Saia daqui, Black! - exclamou ela, furiosa. - Desapareça da minha frente! Desapareça da minha _vida_!

E foi o que Sirius fez. À despeito do empurrão e de ter levado um trapo imundo na cara, a sensação do dever cumprido era indescritível. No entanto, a sensação que mais o incomodaria por todo aquele dia era a daquele beijo que não se realizara... iMas foi por uma boa causa/i. Seria esse o seu mantra. Pelo menos até poder ter Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

- Eu estou falando sério! Ela se recusou a ir ao baile comigo! - exclamou Sirius com impaciência, arrancando risadas dos amigos. Já era a quinta vez que James pedia para que ele repetisse aquela frase relativamente simples, mas com significado assombroso, para depois cair na gargalhada.

- Levar um fora no baile de formatura... E ainda por cima da _McKinnon_, Pads? - caçoou James com o pouco ar que lhe restava nos pulmões.

- O que você quis dizer com este "ainda por cima da McKinnon"? - perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços.

James recostou-se folgadamente à faia sob a qual os quatro amigos estavam sentados.

- Ah, você sabe. Ela nunca pareceu exatamente interessada em você - respondeu o moreno de óculos com descontração.

- Eu desafio você a encontrar uma única garota nesta escola que não esteja interessada em mim - teimou Sirius, lançando um sopro para cima, que fez os cabelos que caíam sobre seus olhos agitarem-se.

- Você mesmo acabou de dizer que McKinnon te deu o fora - lembrou James, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Será que você não está entendendo o jogo da McKinnon? - perguntou o rapaz, exasperado.

- Marlene não é como estas oferecidas a que você está acostumado, Sirius. Dobre a língua quando for falar dela. - Era Lily.

- Eu não disse que McKinnon é oferecida, Ruiva - Sirius encolheu os ombros. - Ela tem um gênio péssimo. E só recusou meu convite para poder rir um pouco da minha cara.

- O que é perfeitamente compreensível. - Remus manifestou-se pela primeira vez, desviando sua atenção do livro que estava lendo. - Você riu às custas dela o máximo que pôde.

- Mas eu fui _humilde_ o suficiente para ir lá e convidá-la para ir ao baile, e...

Lily sorriu, sentando-se entre Sirius e James.

- Vamos lá, bonitão, admita que há segundas e até terceiras intenções por trás dessa suposta humildade... - A garota alfinetou-o, sorrindo.  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Evans. Você está fantasiando demais a situação - cortou Sirius.

A ruiva apenas suspirou, aconchegando-se ao ombro de James.

- É realmente uma pena, sabe. Porque eu poderia dar um jeito de convencer aquela cabeça dura a comparecer ao baile, e assim dar uma oportunidade para vocês...

Aquelas palavras foram cuidadosamente lançadas ao vento. E produziram o efeito que Lily esperava. Sirius virou-se para ela, subitamente mais sério e muito atento.

- Oportunidade...? - começou ele.

- Claro. - Lily fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão. - Qualquer um pode perceber o quanto vocês se importam um com o outro, o quanto não podem viver um sem o outro, mesmo que para isso precisem de ofensas mútuas ou brincadeiras de mau-gosto...

Não poderia ser, Sirius pensou. Não acreditava que alguém havia enveredado pelo caminho correto e chegado à conclusão correta. Pensava que conseguira camuflar perfeitamente seus sentimentos um tanto... condenáveis. Mas justamente Lily, a melhor amiga de Marlene, conseguira acertar na mosca.

O rapaz não teve outra alternativa, a não ser suspirar resignadamente e jogar as mãos para o ar, em um gesto de rendição.

- Tudo bem, Lily - ele concedeu. - Você está certa. Estou simplesmente amarrado na sua amiguinha louca. E confesso que já não sei mais o que fazer para que aquela tonta perceba.

A garota sorriu meigamente.

- Pode deixa comigo, Sirius. Isto é fácil de conseguir.

Ele a olhou esperançosamente.

- É mesmo?

Lily assentiu, dando um beijo na bochecha de James e levantando-se de um salto.

- Prepare-se, príncipe encantado. A fada madrinha ruiva trará sua princesa até você.

E piscando um olho, ela correu de volta ao castelo.

* * *

- Não, Lily. E esta é a minha resposta definitiva - disse Marlene de forma conclusiva.

- Mas você sequer _escutou_ o meu plano, Lene... - tentou Lily.

- Eu não quero ir ao baile. De verdade - acrescentou quando a amiga lhe lançou um olhar de descrença. - Este trabalhinho levou todo o meu humor embora. Só penso na minha cama, que me aguarda pacientemente, e...

- Não vou deixar você perder a sua última chance, Marlene McKinnon! Nem que para isso, eu tenha que te arrastar ao baile comigo!

- Lily... - suspirou Marlene, cansada. - É só um baile bobo. Eu não me importo, de verdade.

- Não é do baile que estou falando - cortou Lily rispidamente.

Ela viu as sobrancelhas bem delineadas da amiga erguerem-se ligeiramente.

- Do que está falando, então? - inquiriu a garota, confusa.  
- Estou falando de Sirius, Marlene! - exclamou a ruiva.

A garota engoliu em seco.

- Black? - o rosto dela transfigurou-se na melhor feição de desagrado que ela conseguiu. - O que Black tem à ver com isso?

- Vocês dois são péssimos atores - comentou Lily simplesmente.

Marlene tornou a suspirar, correndo os olhos pela sala de troféus.

- Será que está tão claro assim...? - murmurou ela depois de alguns instantes.

- Tão claro quanto veritaserum - assentiu Lily sorrindo, enquanto via a amiga encostar-se em uma das prateleiras.

- Está bem... - Marlene olhou para os próprios pés. - Eu gosto dele. Mas isto não me impede de enxergar a realidade simples. Depois da implicância de anos, ele quer apenas se despedir com uma brincadeira final: me usar e jogar fora.

- Marlene...

- Mas eu só preciso resistir à esta noite... E depois nunca mais. Nunca mais o verei, e ele não terá como brincar comigo, e nem com os meus sentimentos.

- Lene... Ele gosta de você. Será que você nunca enxergou isso?

- Ele também gosta da garota de ontem. E da garota da semana passada. O coração dele é como coração de mãe, não é mesmo? - ela soltou um riso sem alegria. - Sempre tem espaço para mais uma. Mas depois ele as detonou, uma a uma. Talvez tenha sido isso que o tenha impedido de gostar de alguém verdadeiramente. Ele destruiu a si mesmo.

Lily pôde ver, dentro daqueles olhos, que não havia como convencê-la com meras palavras. Marlene precisava ouvir aquela verdade da boca de Sirius. Precisava enxergar a verdade dentro dos olhos dele por ela mesma.

- Eu não te forçarei, se você não quiser - disse Lily suavemente. - Mas ao menos vá ao baile. Você sabe. Amanhã estaremos indo embora de Hogwarts para sempre. E é nossa despedida da escola. É nossa despedida da segurança. Nossa despedida da infância...

- Eu não terei tempo de me arrumar, Lily. Ainda falta uma prateleira de taças, e...

- E você acha que eu não pensei em tudo? - Lily piscou um olho. - Sorte nossa que Alice resolveu nos ajudar...

Era como se Lily tivesse conjurado a amiga. Alice imediatamente adentrou a sala de troféus, trazendo nas mãos uma frasquinho que continha uma poção de coloração escura.

- Aqui, Lene. Dê-me um fio de seu cabelo e deixe o resto comigo - disse a garota com eficiência.

Marlene, sem dizer nada, obedeceu. Admirava a capacidade das amigas de darem um jeito para qualquer tipo de problema.

Viu Alice depositar o fio de cabelo dentro da poção, que adquiriu um tom de vermelho sangue. E então, a garota a bebeu. Segundos depois, boquiaberta, Marlene fitou seu próprio rosto a lhe sorrir marotamente.

- Poção polissuco...? - inquiriu sem fôlego.

- Exato. Alice vai terminar seu trabalho, enquanto você vem comigo. Temos muito para fazer antes do baile - Lily tirou a capa de invisibilidade de James do bolso e estendeu-a para a amiga. - Vista isso. E vamos embora.

Lily já sabia de que forma agiria para promover o entendimento de Sirius e Marlene.

* * *

O Salão Principal estava decorado da forma mais bela que todos já haviam visto. As paredes estavam forradas com tecidos cor de prata, e haviam uma centena de mesinhas redondas espalhadas pelo lugar, sendo que o centro dele havia sido reservado como pista de dança. A mesa dos professores, coberta com uma bela toalha de linho, encontrava-se, como sempre, abaixo do brasão de Hogwarts: leão, texugo, cobra e águia unidos em volta de um "H".

O baile começava por volta das nove, mas já haviam muitas pessoas esperando do lado de fora do salão, procurando por seus pares de outras casas, comparando vestidos ou simplesmente conversando.

Sirius, James e Remus encontravam-se ao pé da escada. James esperava Lily. Remus esperava por Emelina, que lhe acompanharia como amiga, mesmo. Peter havia desaparecido entre a pequena multidão, procurando pela garota de Lufa-Lufa com quem ele iria. E Sirius...

Ele não sabia pelo que, exatamente, estava esperando. Ou por _quem_. Havia recusado vários convites, esperando pela afirmativa de Marlene. Mas ela lhe dera um fora, e agora ele estava sozinho. Não que fosse um grande problema; sabia que poderia encontrar uma companhia qualquer durante o baile. Mas aquilo, de alguma forma, não lhe agradava...

Não lhe parecia _correto_...

Ele percebeu um farfalhar ao seu lado, e um segundo depois viu Remus se adiantar para Emelina, que acabara de descer as escadas. Usava um vestido verde-água, seus cabelos presos em um caprichoso rabo-de-cavalo. Ela aceitou o braço que Remus lhe ofereceu, sorrindo para James e Sirius.

- Elas já estão chegando... - E piscou um olho.

Sirius assumiu uma expressão confusa. Fora uma ilusão auditiva sua, ou a garota usara o plural quando falara? _Elas_...? Não poderia ser...

Mas se havia tido uma ilusão auditiva, certamente acontecia agora uma ilusão visual mesmo. Pois ali estava Marlene, descendo delicadamente as escadas, acompanhada por Lily. Ela nunca lhe pareceu mais deslumbrante. Vestia um modelo azul turquesa que lhe caía perfeitamente. Os cabelos caiam em cachos graciosos em volta do rosto levemente maquiado, e os lábios carmim contraíram-se ligeiramente quando ela percebeu o olhar de Sirius sobre si.

- Boa noite, meninos - cumprimentou Lily, que sorria radiante. Trajava um vestido negro que formava um contraste elegante com a pele muita clara. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um belo coque, de onde caíam alguns cachos mais teimosos. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de expectativa.

James lhe deu um beijo leve e a envolveu pelos ombros, conduzindo-a pelo mesmo caminho que Remus e Emelina haviam tomado momentos antes. E assim, Sirius e Marlene ficaram sozinhos.

- Hum... Você está muito bonita, McKinnon... - disse o rapaz sem jeito.

- Obrigada, Black - respondeu ela, inflexível. E logo foi atrás dos amigos.

O moreno suspirou. Pelo jeito, Lily havia conseguido convence-la em ir ao baile. Mas não conseguira persuadi-la a acompanhar Sirius. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, seguindo o mesmo caminho.

Não tardou a encontrar aos amigos; eles estavam escolhendo uma mesa, ligeiramente mais distante da pista de dança, que nesse momento começava a receber alunos, já que a primeira música da noite, uma agitada, começava a tocar. Antes de reunir-se aos demais, procurou a mesa onde estavam sendo servidas as cervejas amanteigadas, pegando duas garrafinhas. O salão já começava a ficar apinhado de gente, e era difícil andar pelo local. Demorou tanto para chegar à mesa que, quando o fez, uma segunda música, também agitada, já estava na metade.

Largou-se em uma cadeira entre Remus e Marlene. Esta nem sequer pareceu perceber sua presença. Mantinha os braços cruzados, e um dos pés se agitava ao ritmo da música. E quando esta acabou, foi prontamente substituída por uma mais lenta. Muitas pessoas se levantaram, tomando o rumo da pista de dança. Lily, James, Remus e Emelina fizeram o mesmo.

Deixando Sirius e Marlene sozinhos.

Ela continuava a fingir que ele não estava ali. E ele não agüentou mais aquela situação. Precisava tomar algum atitude. Aquela era sua última chance... Se a perdesse, não haveria outra... Talvez nunca mais pudesse ver Marlene...

Delicadamente, ele colocou uma mão no ombro desnudo dela, e pôde sentir o arrepio que o contato frio provocou-lhe. Os olhos castanho-claros imediatamente correram à procura dos cinzentos dele.

- Quer dançar? - perguntou ele com um sorriso simples.

Ela não agüentava mais aquilo. Porque tinha de ser posta à prova daquela maneira? Toques, olhares e sorrisos... Tudo em Sirius a hipnotizava de maneira que ela não pudesse escapar. Sem ao menos refletir, ela levantou-se, aceitando a mão que ele a estendia. E caminharam juntos para a pista, onde vários casais dançavam abraçados.

Era estranho estar ali, com todos aqueles pares em volta, fitando Sirius silenciosamente. Ele ainda lhe sorria de forma tranquilizadora, e adiantou-se um passo, envolvendo-a pela cintura. A garota, de forma tímida, envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, encostando a cabeça delicadamente na curva do pescoço dele. Ela sentiu-se relaxar nos braços de Sirius, enquanto eles davam rodopios suaves pelo salão. Fechou os olhos, e pôde sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do rapaz a lhe aquecer, a lhe proteger... Fazendo-a sentir-se completamente entorpecida...

Sirius descansou delicadamente sua cabeça sobre a dela, inalando mais uma vez o adocicado perfume que desprendia-se dos seus cabelos, e que o fazia sentir-se inebriado... Ele suspirou lenta e pesadamente, o que fez a garota abrir os olhos, mirando-o em um misto de curiosidade e outro sentimento que ele não pôde distinguir. O contato entre seus olhos pareceu fazer com que qualquer outra coisa deixasse de existir... Como se um pudesse se perder no outro para sempre... Inconscientemente, ele inclinou mais sua cabeça, e pôde ver os olhos dela fecharem-se antes de seus próprios olhos fazerem-no...

Os lábios dela eram suaves como as pétalas de uma rosa. Doces como um morango. Pareciam feitos para ele. E ele precisava mais daquilo. Ele comprimiu mais seus próprios lábios contra os de Marlene, que entendeu o pedido silencioso e entreabriu a boca. Quando suas línguas encontraram-se, ávidas, foi mais um descoberta de ambos. Juntas, ela exploraram, ora delicadamente, ora de forma mais selvagem, de uma forma singular... De uma forma encantadora...

Mas a realidade pareceu abater-se violentamente contra Marlene, que quando deu-se conta de atitude insana, findou o beijo e deu um passo para trás, os olhos marejados. Sirius a olhava confusamente...

- Lene... - começou ele.

- Parabéns, Sirius. Espero que esteja satisfeito - murmurou ela, a voz impregnada de frieza. Deu as costas ao rapaz e saiu correndo, esbarrando em algumas pessoas pelo caminho e logo desaparecendo na multidão.

O rapaz ficou ali, parado, sem ação, tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecera. Mas o gosto dos lábios dela nos seus apenas dificultava a sua vontade de voltar à razão...

- Sirius! - exclamou a voz de Lily preocupada.

- Acho que ela não gostou do beijo, Lily... - disse ele mecanicamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, vá atrás dela! - suplicou a ruiva.

E sem pensar muito mais, foi o que o rapaz fez. Com extrema dificuldade, e depois de quase derrubar um casal no meio do caminho, ele chegou ao hall de entrada, que estava deserto. As enormes portas de carvalho, no entanto, estavam abertas.

Marlene alcançava os gramados de Hogwarts. As lágrimas toldavam-lhe a visão, e ela não sabia muito bem para onde deveria ir. Apenas seguia seus pés, que quase viraram-se quando ela pisou em uma parte mais desnivelada do terreno. Em um gesto rápido e mecânico, ela livrou-se dos sapatos, e passou a correr descalça.

Deu-se conta de que estava às margens do lago somente quando pôde ver a lua crescente refletida na superfície vítrea que eram as águas, brilhando de uma forma fantasmagórica. Afastou os cabelos do rosto, enquanto lágrimas insistiam em traçar um caminho por seu rosto. Sentou-se e encolheu-se, descansando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Por que tudo tinha se ser daquela forma? Por que ele simplesmente não a deixava em paz? Por que tinha de testar sua resistência? Por que ela? Por quê...?

- Por que você simplesmente não desaparece, Sirius? - soluçou ela.

- Eu não poderia fazer isso. Meu coração está com você. - Aquela voz...

- Por favor... Chega... Eu não agüento mais... - murmurou ela.

- Eu também já não agüento mais. Não agüento ficar longe de você. Não agüento seu desprezo, e já não quero mais aceitá-lo. Porque sei que você sente o mesmo... Você me mostrou durante aquele beijo...

Marlene ergueu a cabeça. Sirius estava em pé ao seu lado, mirando as águas escuras do lago com determinação.

- O que eu te mostrei, Sirius? - perguntou ela em voz baixa.

- Que você já não pode fugir do que sente... Que você não pode fugir de mim...

Ela deu uma risada cansada.

- Se eu já consegui uma vez, porque não conseguiria agora...?

Sirius olhou para ela, a sombra de um sorriso maroto surgindo em seus lábios.

- Porque agora não há trapo imundo para que possa me atacar. Você está desarmada...

Marlene enxugou as lágrimas, meneando a cabeça e sorrindo.

- E quem disse que eu não estou armada agora? - perguntou de forma provocante.

Em um gesto rápido, ele puxou-a pela mão e trouxe-a para junto de si, seus rostos muito próximos. Ele acariciou o rosto dela levemente, antes de murmurar.

- Então, já está na hora de ser desarmada definitivamente, Srta. McKinnon...

E seus lábios uniram-se em um beijo apaixonado, testemunhado apenas pela luz da Lua. Era mais um conto de fadas que se iniciava...

_Cinderella, Cinderella, All I hear is Cinderella  
From the moment that I get up,  
Till shades of night are falling  
There isn't any let up  
I hear them calling calling  
"Go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar  
You can do them both together, Cinderella!"_

_How lovely it would be If I could  
Live my fantasy  
But in the middle of my dreaming  
They're screaming at me  
"Cinderellaaaaaa!"_

_Cinderelly, Cinderelly  
Night and day it's Cinderelly  
Make the fire, fix the breakfast  
Wash the dishes, do the mopping  
And the sweeping and the dusting  
They always keep her hopping  
She goes around in circles  
Till she's very, very dizzy  
Still they holler  
Keep a-busy Cinderelly!_

_We can do it, we can do it  
We can help our Cinderelly  
We can make her dress so pretty  
There's nothing to it, really  
We'll tie a sash around it  
Put a ribbon through it  
When dancing at the ball  
She'll be more beautiful than all  
In the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
Gonna help our Cinderelly  
Got no time to dilly-dally  
We gotta get a-goin'  
I'll cut with these scissors!  
And I can do the sewing!  
Leave the sewing to the women  
You go get some trimmin'  
And we'll make a lovely dress for  
Cinderelly_

**Fim**

**N/A:** Eu nunca pensei que me dedicaria a uma fic tanto quanto me dediquei a esta. A primeira cena foi reescrita ao menos por três vezes, e eu relia tudo constantemente para acrescentar coisas ou retirá-las. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Pois eu gostei mais dela do que de A Bela Adormecida.

Quero dedicar essa fic às Marauders - minha amiguinhas fofas do coração.

**Ju:** Por ter me dado a idéia de fazer esta continuação.

**Gabi:** Por me cobrar a fic quase todos os dias, e por ter sido a primeira a ler(e espero que a primeira a comentar).

**Rach:** Por ter me dado umas dicas para a cena final.

Meninas, obrigada por tudo! Eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...

Quero agradecer também a todos que leram A Bela Adormecida, e que deixaram reviews:  
**Paty Felton, Tainah, Silverghost, mayara, Srta. Wheezy, lety potter, Sassá Potter, Uchiha Bia Malfoy Black, Mari-Buffy, Belle Potter, Juliana Montez, Marye, Cecelitxa E. Black, Helena Black, Nath Mansur, Gi Foxster, kakamelo, watashinomori, Gabizinha Black, Rach Black, Crystin-Malfoy, Palas e Lali-chan.**

Estou esperando por seus reviews aqui também, ok? Muitos beijinhos!  
Mylla


End file.
